Restoration Comedy
Restoration Comedy is the fifth episode in Series 1 of the Cosgrove Hall cartoon show "Count Duckula" that was broadcasted on ITV in the UK on 4th October 1988. Summary Bored with the look of the castle, Duckula hires a designer to redecorate the castle with Goosewing not too far behind... Background Music Cues *Drama Sting No. 3 by Peter Knight *Games Played in the Dark by Richard Alan Harvey *Hasty Departure by Dudley Matthew *Scream and Scream Again by Tim Souster *Twelve String Ties No. 4 by John Churston *Finger of Fear by Frederic Bayco *"Another Fine Mess" (BR-0028. Track 26) by Pete Kelly An edited 30 second sample of this comical caper tune is played to end of the kitchen scene where Igor plans to tell Nanny his suggestion to get rid of Mr. Roberto and in the 28 second corridor scene where Norm is pasting a strip of wallpaper and accidently pastes Den's beak, then accidently sticks the pasted wallpaper piece onto the stepladder (despite tearing the top piece off) and knocks the pot of paste on to Den's head until Den himself with the pot of paste on his head bumps into the stepladder knocking Norm into another pot of paste and then he clumsily doesn't see anything through with the paste pot on his head. While it happens Dimitri's voice behind the wallpaper tells Svaitoslav his joke about his Uncle Vlad being right that the wallpaper comes to a sticky end. The tune finally stops at the end of the scene where Dimitri's laugh is covered up by a wallpaper piece and a puddle of paste. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Storyboard by John Stephenson. *Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animated by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Luján, Valentín Caín, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. *Background Supervisor: Carlos Alfonso. *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María José Álvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. *Painting Supervisor: Paloma Antón. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows. *Edited by Patrick Haggerty. *Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:1988 episodes Category:Season 1